fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra team, Masters of Warfare
I am proud to announce a new fanon based on the spartans of the aftermath of the Didact's war on humans, with the Covenant Remnants becoming a threat, and the Arbiter being assassinated, by a warrior named Utas 'Befumeea, the ultimate swordfighter, who is a Field Marshal of the Covenant, and is feared by all. Feel free to comment in the talk page, please voice your opinions and any tips. The Beginning, Part One "Wake up, c'mon, wake up, Serpent, SERPENT!" Where was that name before? Serpent, Serpent, oh, that's you, how nice, you're unconscious, or not, you can think, PIGS IN SPACE, damn... Well, time to wake up, let's rocket, pun intended. "Are you alright man? You must be pretty shook up, you got hit by a Scarab gun, how you survived, I won't know for awhile, but get back in there, soldier, we're a damn long ways from done, get back into the fight!" Does this mean I still get to kick ass? Who knows, but at least I'm wearing the Prototype Mk. 2, I love it, a nice 30mm minigun, two 125mm cannon pods, an M6 Grindell Rifle. Avanced 4X Armor Shielding, it's an advanced suit. Spartans forever, much love, lets go bust some heads. "Grenade! AHHHHH! I'm BURNING! AHHH..... No sound, just the flame, feel the burn, whizz whizz whizz, the minigun is spinning up, splat splat splat, ratatatatatata! How gory, I just killed three Brute Chieftains, how saddening, not a challenge, Oh, what in the hell is that sound, OH SHIT, BANSHEE! The suit moves up, the minigun again spins up, the target is acquired, splat splat splat, ratatatatata! The Banshee fell to the ground, almost hitting a Warthog, call that a close call, hell, it wasn't ever that close, call it really close, about four feet apart, a mechanical hydraulic springs into life, the suit runs over a trench, where am I, you ask? Inside, I'm inside of the suit, call this crazy, you bet the Covies love it, do the facehuggers? Nah, the Covenant love a good 7.62X51mm round pounding their skulls in, feel the gore. Am I insane, no, I'm a soldier, and I get the job done, I'm just a soldier, but I am having a blast, literally, bang bang bang, the explosions riddle the field, everything they do is futile, damn, this is fun, let's do this again! "Holy high he- AAAHHHHHHH... John is down, I REPEAT, JOHN 117 IS DOWN!" Holy mother of god, our best is probably dead, just then, the words flash across the screen. "John 117 has been: KIA, presumably by Covenant." Oh... We're screwed now, the one-two punch, still kickin though, I can still do some damage, whizz whizz whizz, splat splat splat, ratatatatatatata, bang bang bang, the gun goes ballistic, and in less than a minute, the last of our enemies are dead, that is, only on this dwarf moon, good googley moogley, we have to get the Chief out of here. "Sir, he's got a fatal plasma burn to the head, he's already dead, we have to leave him behi- "SHUT UP, you aren't the leader, I AM, I will carry his body, NO MAN LEFT BEHIND!" We got back in five minutes, they tried everything, but he died on the table, guts were strewn everywhere, there was blood on every wall, his eye's were wide open, his brain went green, in his cut head, horrible, horrible, something else killed him. Just then, a slug, burnt to the core, weaker than paper, true to the core, why, you ask? Because, it had a purpose, the purpose I possibly will not know, but John was DEAD. Am I insane? Why do the voices enter my head? I can't think like this, it saddens me, I can't take it. I just can't take it. Dear journal July 4th, 2564 Damn, a ten year old piloted a Prototype Mk. 2, I myself am surprised, I just saved an entire battalion of the new Spartan Vs, cool, I could possibly be the reincarnation of S-117, but he's dead now, and I could be the Master of Combat, just like him. July 12th, 2564 The funeral was heartbreaking, we were the ones who had to fire the 21-gun salute, he was broken, by the flood, by his enemy, no, he had to be alive, he HAD to be alive. Category:The kennynator